The field of software security has become increasingly important in today's society. The Internet has enabled interconnection of different apparatuses over computer networks all over the world. However, the Internet has also presented many opportunities for malicious actors to exploit these networks to negatively impact an apparatus. Certain types of malicious software can be configured to infiltrate software modules of a system. Such software can perform any number of malicious actions, such as sending out spam or malicious emails from the apparatus, stealing sensitive information from a business or individual associated with the apparatus, propagating to other apparatuses, and/or the like. In addition, the malicious actor can sell or otherwise give access to other malicious actors, thereby escalating the exploitation of the apparatus. In other circumstances, a user may accidentally cause modification of a module in a way that is detrimental to the apparatus. Thus, the ability to effectively protect and maintain stable apparatuses and systems continues to present significant challenges for component manufacturers, system designers, and network operators. It may be desirable to be able to recover from circumstances where a detrimental change has been made to the software of an apparatus.